fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Vista
The''' House of Vista''' (ほゆす おうふ びすた, Bisuta no Ie), also known as the "Vista Family", is an illustrious, highly influential, and powerful family that has lead the Fiore Royal Military for nearly 400 years. The family is known for its' legendary members and almost all supreme leaders of the Fiore Military in the last 300 years ago have hailed from this family. A defining trait of this family is that many of its' descendants are born with a high aptitude for the magical arts and abnormally strong magical power. They are the most respected noble family among the commoners of Fiore, due to their charity and philosophy of treating all equally. The famous Wizard Saint, Sanjo Vista, hails from this family. The Vista family stands as one of the greatest noble families in the Kingdom of Fiore, next to privileged households such as the House of Xava. History The history of the Vista family is littered with brilliance-- legendary mages, heroes etc. Their history goes back over 400 years ago when they were first brought to fame by their first true head, Soran Vista. It was in an age of war and violence that the Vista House made its name. Under Construction. Influence Fame, Wealth, Power -- this family has all this and more. The House of Vista stands at the top as one of the most powerful families in both Fiore and the world. Unlike the Heartifilia family, the Vistas have been illustrious for 300 years at the least; they have been in it for long as many could remember. This family. Due to having lead the Fiore Military for nearly 400 years, they have the respect of the Kingdom of Fiore and the whole continent as well. It is said the Military owes its' strength to the Vista family that made it that way. The Vista house has close ties with the Royal family as well, Sanjo is friends with the Prince, Joseph Fiorenza. A testament to this family's influence can be seen over 30 years ago when major impoverished areas of Northern Fiore were all rebuilt at no cost to those who lived there, but on the government's bill, since the House of Vista requested the long awaited rebuilding to be done. A person who is part of this family can go anywhere and find favor, many nobles themselves marvel at the power of the House of Vista. Of course, there are drawbacks to the fame this name carries and it can get in the way of thing. This evident from the fact that Yotsuki told Drake to not disclose his surname during the Ragna incident.Melody of Chaos Furthermore, as a result of their philosophy of tolerance, the family has its' share of political enemies. It is important to understand that much of the privileges enjoyed by the members of the family are owed to their predecessors. Aside from making strides in the world of magic, many great Vista men and women have been powerful businessmen, doctors, government officials, and even accomplished architects. Thus, they have accomplished great feats in civil areas of society and made vast amounts of money in altogether conventional ways in the past. In addition, as a result of the things they've done have left many in their debt; in turn, would pay off in the long run. This is not to say Vista have not had their own screw ups, but have managed to keep themselves in line for the most part. The Vista are a very public and outgoing family; not ones to hide within the confines of their palatial estates. They are the ones who are out there doing things, big and small. From the volunteer work by Ruzana and Siata to holding public charity events on the lawns of the Vista Manor, they are a rather open family. Though Sanjo finds it can be very annoying at times as people can take advantage of their charity, something he had fell victim to as a teenager. Regardless of the perks, the name comes with much expected of it. This can lead to alot of pressure put on the shoulders of the young Vista members. Furthermore, you are expected to be notable in some capacity and have a heart of gold as the Vista are known for their generosity and closeness to the common people despite their lofty social standing. Centuries ago, due to Soran's great achievements, the Vistas were named Lords Paramount of the South (主の南の最, Omo no Minami no Sai) by the King. This only added to the growing fame of the newly established family. At that point in time, Soran had finished restructuring the Military and its' training regiments, that is, the newly made Academy and accelerated boot camp. Also, around this time, Soran and his wife,Elena, already had two young children. However, the title, like many age-old honorary titles would be dissolved in the following 200 years due to mass political opposition to upholding such titles. Ironically, one of the leaders of protests was a young Vista woman. The Vista hold a powerful presence in the business world, dabbling for over two centuries in a smorgasbord of different corporate endeavors from real estate to investment banking to hospitality to trade and beyond. As stated before, there have been a number of exceptional businessmen and women among this family. As a result, it is expected that any member is decently versed in the ways of the corporate world. From age 12, Sanjo was tutored in these matters along with Economics, the same was done for Drake and Siata. The Vista have a number of holdings in the hospitality industry such as coastal resorts and the like. All such business outside of Fiore is handled by the Head of External Affairs, which is currently Kai Vista. By the same token, all such business with in the country is handled by the Head of Internal Affairs, which is Betsy Ozolin currently. The Head of the family presides over this with the final say in crucial issues. One of the most prominent business heavyweights in the Vista's history was Baraxia Vista, who was also a skilled mage and lauded poet of impeccable beauty. She would go on to be the first and only Head of the Vista, keeping her maiden name even after marriage. Members Family Tree Prominent Members Minor Members Traditions First Born Ceremony Whenever the presiding Head, or direct successor, and his wife bring their first son into the world , a large ceremony is held. Dozens of friends, family, and associates of the Vista family are invited to bear witness. Said ceremony is held for the first born son; the first born son alone. The purpose is to introduce the primary heir of the family to society; cement the child's place as the potential future head of the House of Vista. At Sanjo's ceremony, individuals from Gildarts Clive to all four of the active Commanders were present. The ceremony is always held at Vista manor and is a nearly monumental event among Fiore's high society. This is a tradition that dates back more then 200 or so years. Vista Secret Arts The Vista Secret Arts (びすた ひみつ ぎげい, Bisuta Himitsu Gigei) are a collection of powerful spells closely guarded by the Vista. Each and every one was created over the course of the family's centuries long history by a member of the family. The nature of these spells vary vastly, some can cause considerable destruction and others are seemingly harmless. Even though the family is normally open on the majority of things, this does not fall under that trend. The protection of these spells are a matter of great importance. According to Drake, there are two main rules that follow with learning from this hallowed library of spells. First, one is to never sparingly show any technique to someone not of Vista blood or relation, and second, that in the event of utilizing one of these spells, the target must be killed if it is possible. However, there is a third, unspoken rule that negates the first one—that if one must show this power in the presence of others, they must be allies that can be trusted regardless of circumstance. Vista Manor |kanji = びすた まのう |romaji = Bisuta Mano |located in = Fiore |controlled by = House of Vista}} The Vista family resides at the Vista Manor usually, and the former head usually retires to a Villa in the mountains. This home is like a palace, and is a testament to the wealth of this family. Sanjo once commented to a friend as a teenager that he didn't find the Royal Palace exceptionally impressive due to growing up in the Vista manor. The Vista mansion sits on grounds so vast that Sanjo's parents have their own river flowing past their private chambers. The frontal portion of the house is purely western in design, inside and out, further along the way, the manor branches out into a eastern style design while the interior is still European in design and layout. This odd layout and more or less mashing together of two very different architectural styles can be attributed to the preceding generations who could not settle on just one style while originally expanding the home. The home has a number of courtyards with small ponds and gardens, however, they have less served as places for relaxation and more as places for sparring. When the grounds are first entered, there is a large lake filled with Koi of impeccable pedigree that have been raised in that very lake for generations. The Koi are rare, and about four times larger than common variety and are of a brilliant gold hue. The Manor is protected by an incredibly powerful barrier set up by runes, making it a haven from destruction if need be. Originally, Soran had set up a high level detection barrier over the original estate. This was kept as that for decades. However, this changed. In favor of insuring the protection of the home in possible times of peril, Neyo's father, a master in such magic, set up a complex and rather intricate barrier. One of the features is that the barrier effectively shuts out anyone with hostile intent. The barrier can only be undone by the sitting Head of the family via a key passed down from generation to generation. So far, only the three most recent generations have been in this cycle so far. According to Sanjo, the barrier is called the "Giga Sphere". It is a closely guarded spell of the family, much akin to the Vista Secret Arts. Image Gallery Vista Library.jpg|The Library Sanjo Photo.jpg|Hall of Heirs Airship.jpg|Vista Airship V Hall.jpg|Banquet Hall Other Properties Lagos Lagos is the summer retreat of the Vista family, serving as a vacation home for any of the members. The home is located in the northern region of Fiore, near the mountains, not far from Shirotsume Town but quite a distance from the frigid Mt. Hakobe. It is left wholly undisturbed and is relatively secluded, explaining why the staff did not relay information of Duke Everlue's tyranny in Shirotsume Town. The home itself is a large mansion with its' own farm and livestock nearby. There is an exceptionally large fountain visible as one enters through the main gate. The retreat is very popular among the family, and has served as a location for family get togethers and like functions. Sanjo recalls many fun times there with his cousins Fifi , Mina Ozolin, Thor Lucian, and later Laxus Dreyar. It's important to note that the home is not closed off to just Vista family members or extended relatives, but any and all friends of the family. The home means different things to different members of the family. For Drake Vista, it's a place of solitude. On the other hand, both Sanjo and his grandfather, Neyo, see it as a place perfect for time among friends and family. Contrary to the aforementioned "takes" on Lagos, Betsy Ozolin, the mother of Mina and Fifi, sees it as a place for serenity and learning; serves as the location where she enjoys writing ''the most. Behind the Scenes When I was first developing Sanjo, the first page I ever made here, long ago back in my noob days, I was sure I wanted him to be from a mage family. Then I decided to take it a step further and connect them to some major organization. At first, I was thinking of the Council's Rune Knights, however, I felt that could be a bit limiting. That's when I decided to fanonize Fiore's army and supe it up (Which is still a work in progress even now). After that is when I decide to make the Vista family a prestigious, military family of epic proportions. (As you can see, they've got alot going for them.) Families from other manga like the Senju and Kuchiki influenced the conception of the Vista. Also, the Wayne family from Batman later on. Adding onto that, I wanted them to be affluent people that thrived with everyday people -- an antithesis to the stereotypical wealthy family, one that normally marries "normal" people and so on. They're not perfect, no, but they're a nice bunch. As time rolled on, I added more to the direct line and beyond of the family. Which I continue to do with people like Mina Ozolin. The Vista as a whole are probably one of the things I'm most happy about making. Not to mention, it prompted me to make Sole City, which happens to be one of my personal favorites among my own articles, and among the most fun to write. Anyway, with all that said, the idea was an affluent and influential military family with a noteworthy magical history, and the Vista were born. I think it's worked out pretty well. Trivia *The House of Vista has some influence from the Senju Clan in the world famous manga ''Naruto. *Neyo, the former head, jokes that Vista men tend to be attracted to "strong women". *The House of Vista helped the Heartfilia Konzern in its' early stages as a company. *In the past, the Vista have been referred to as "soft" on more than one occassion by fellow noble families. There have been times when their compassionate ideals have alienated them among the elite, these are known as darker times for the family. However, they stuck to their principles regardless of the reprecussions. In response to one specific swipe at the family, the fiery Baraxia Vista, the only female head in the family's history, replied with the now famous statement':' " ''Soft, what does that even mean? Does it mean to care about people of all kinds, to have compassion, and be devoid of prejudice, furthermore, to not think so highly of ourselves that those of lesser birth seem inferior? If so, yes, we are a soft family. To treat all humans as just that, humans, with full integrity and kindness. That's our way of life." *As a group grows in power, so does its' opposition. The same could be said for the Vista family. Over the years, it has made a few enemies-- namely, other pretentious noble families out for blood. *Centuries ago, a bit prior to the era of Zeref, the Vista family, if they could even be called that, was just a struggling family of mercenaries not even worthy of note. Soran was the one who turned this around. It has always been a practice of the Vista to remember where they came from; that has played into their unique approach to co-existing with the common folk and views on social equality in spite of class or wealth. *All Vista males have exceptional appetites. Something Leia warns Ruzana during Sanjo's toddler years. This could be seen as a defining trait among the family much like their natural affinity for the magical arts, albeit more of a comical nature. *The land the manor sits on is called the "Vista Freehold". *In real life, this family's networth would be in the billions (US dollars). *The House of Vista's theme is Only The Beginning Of The Adventure by Harry Gregson-Williams. References Category:Factions Category:House of Vista Category:Zicoihno Category:Noble Families